


My OC’s Oneshots

by xobunnybooxo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobunnybooxo/pseuds/xobunnybooxo
Summary: Just a bunch of scenarios I think of during the day
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My OC’s Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder if anyone’s actually gonna read this
> 
> Pfffft ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh Lola wants to have a movie night with her friends but because of bad weather she resorts to having it online. Cause nowadays we do everything online. I mean I’m not complaining but....yeah. Ok.

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_

“Hey Lola.” 

“Alex you answered!” 

“Of course I did. You saying I don’t answer any damn calls?”

”No silly. Whenever Mikey rings you around this time you never answer.” 

“Well you’re not him so don’t worry about weather or not I’ll answer your call. Anyways, what did you want?” 

“Oh right! I was wondering if you wanted to do a movie night today?” 

“It’s snowing outside, the roads are closed.” 

“I mean over the phone. I’ll make a group call so everyone can join.”

”It’s 2:47 in the morning. Shouldn’t you be sleep by now?”

”We don’t have school tomorrow.”

”Oh crap you’re right, I forgot about that.”

”Yeah- wait, why are you up right if you thought we had-”

”Lola I’m hanging up now.”

”No don’t-”

”If you call me again, you better be dying or something, bye.” 

“Alee-”

_Click_

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_

”Why the hell are you calling me this early in the morning?”

“Hiya Dylan!” 

“Oh god and you’re cheery.” 

“Haha, do you want to have an online movie night today?”

”Like right now?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“......No. Goodbye.”

_Click_

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_

_Click_

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_

“Lols what’s up?”

”Nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to watch an online movie with me and possibly Skylar?”   
  
“At this time of day?” 

“Yes.”

”Aren’t you supposed to be sleep right now?”

”Wha- no. We don’t have school tomorrow Mikey.”

”We don’t? Well shit, I get an extra day to do that one assignment in Mr. Wester’s.” 

“You’re talking about the assignment he gave you 2 extra days on because you “sprained your wrist” right?”

”Don’t put quotation marks around it.”

”Well anyways, do you want to?” 

“Sorry Lols, I’m gonna sit this one out. I really need to go to bed, you know, so I can be nice and energized tomorrow.” 

“Uh alrighty, bye.”   
  
_Click_

_Riiing Riiing Riiing_

“It’s weird that you’re calling me at 3 in the morning Lola, what is it?” 

“Can we watch a movie together? Please.” 

“Ohh see I would but I really wanted to- wait, are you crying?” 

“N-no.” 

“Lola yes you are, why?” 

“....”

“Is it cause of the dream, did you have the dream again?”

“....”

“You have to tell me if I’m right before I start assuming things.”

”Y-yeah.” 

“Ok. I’ll turn on Netflix Party.” 

“Thank you for doing this Skylar.”

”No problem... is anyone going to join?” 

“Taylor didn’t answer and everyone else said no so it’ll just be us two.” 

“Got it.” 

“Do you have a movie in mind?” 

“I thought you were going to pick one?” 

“I want you too.” 

“Uh ok, I’ll have to browse through Netflix though, no horror?” 

“No horror.”

”Alright.” 

“I really need to clean my room. You wanna come over and help?” 

“Mmm hard pass, I can’t do that again.”   
  
“Oh come on Skylar that was one time. You found a spider one time.” 

“I don’t give a flying fuck if I’ve seen it one time, I won’t be going into your room till you find that son of a bitch and kill it.” 

“Hehe you’re so scary.”

”What did you say?”

”Nothing, nothing oh did you find a movie?” 

“Yeah I’m turning it on right now.” 

“What is it?” 

“You’ll see. Now shhh.” 

“You hush.” 

“What?”

”Haha nothing.”

”No, you did the same thing earlier and now I’m-”

”Sky, the movie.” 

“Ugh, don’t think I’m done with you. Cause I’m not.”

”Yeah ok.” 


End file.
